Return of the Mourning Moon
by Adz 99
Summary: 2 months after the eclipse. Returning home Matthew Tyrell and Karis find their cabin gone to the Mourning Moon. With only one chance left they must act on it. Felix. With his address they contact him. He sends his sons along with their friend to go and help. They must set out to save their cousin and Weyard itself. Rated T just to be safe. I don't own Golden Sun. Contains spoilers
1. Prologue

**_Author's note: H_**_i guys! Hope you will like this story. Sorry if its not very good please feel free to criticise me in the comments. This is my first ever story, I'm getting a bit excited! Just here now to explain a few terms or objects you may not be aware of. An __**Atlatl **__is a throwing stick about 40 cm long, it has a notch that corresponds the end of the arrow-like darts that clip onto the atlatl. When the dart is thrown it acts like a lever, multiplying the force of the throw (a bit like a dart catapult). __**Port and Starboard**__, on a ship port is the left and starboard is the right. The character names in italics is the person who's point of view is. (i.e. This chapter is Tyrell's) That's done, on with the story!_

**Prologue. _Tyrell_**

It was a few weeks since we stopped the eclipse. We approach the cabin, it felt good to be done with the quest. Who would believe that this whole thing started because I broke the Soarwing? I think about the nice feeling of being home and suddenly Karis voices my thoughts.

"Ah, it's good to be back!" She says, We walk onto the bridge.

"Nice to see the old cabin eh Matt?" I say, he doesn't say anything, we really have to get him to speak more. He looks concerned, I glance at Karis giving her a confused look which she returns.

"What's wrong Matt?" She asks him, he still won't answer.

"Aren't you happy to be home?" I ask. To answer he points to a point across the valley. I wonder what he means, it's just a valley.

"What is it Matt?" Karis asks, I turn around and can't believe what I see.

"Look over there!" I say. Karis looks across the valley and I see her jaw drop in shock. A massive psynergy vortex half the size of Mount Aleph floats there, bearing down on our little cabin. What happens next shocks me immensely. Matthew speaks.

"Quick! Get to the cabin! We have to get as many belongings as we can out of there!" He screams, sprinting towards the cabin. We follow him, I see a crossbow and an atlatl by the valley edge nearest to the vortex, there is also two quivers, one with a moon and one with a sun. Both filled with arrows. I briefly wonder what they are doing there but dismiss the thought and keep running towards the cabin.

We run in and grab as much stuff as we can, food, books, everything. I spot Isaac's sword and Dad's axe lying on the floor in the hall. Something was wrong.

Karis screams suddenly, calling us through. She clutches a note. I run up and read it.

_To Matthew, Tyrell and Karis,_

_When you get this note I predict that the vortex will be half the size of Mount Aleph. I don't have long to write so I will only give you the brief version. After the eclipse ended (guessing that had something to with you) this vortex appeared, at first it seemed it was normal but after a day there was no way that was the case. This vortex is The Mourning Moon. You must get out now! Ivan has the soarwing, he waits for you in Kalay. get to him to give him the roc feather. The soarwing may come in useful to you. Take this note, on the reverse side is Felix's address. He contacted me earlier this month. You must tell him the situation, he is strong and he is married to Sheba who is equally strong. They will help you. He also said he has two sons, they are both training their psynergy and weapon skills with their parents. I must go now, I have to study the phenomenon more. When you get here me and Garet will most likely be gone into The Mourning Moon, it seems to seek out sources of sol power, the appearance of it here is not mere coincidence. Love as always to Matt._

_See you later,_

_Isaac._

I re-read the letter several times. I don't believe it. It is clear that there is no way that our dads are still here. I run towards the bookshelf and grab a notebook, pen and ink, and the carrier bird's cage.

"What are you doing?" Karis asks me.

"Writing to Felix. Duh!" I reply. We run outside. We then turn back to look at the cabin. It turns out to be our last look as the vortex swallows it up. I sit down and lean the paper on a rock and begin to write.

_Felix,_

_We need your help. The Mourning Moon is back and it's massive. It swallowed the cabin entirely. Dad and Isaac are gone as well. Help! We can't survive without you now. Come ASAP. The Mourning Moon will not wait for anything. Thanks._

_From Tyrell, Garet's Son._

I give the message to the carrier bird.

"Get to Prox" I say, and it flies.


	2. Prox

_**A.N: Hi. Hope you liked the prologue. Just to say that the main characters are from my weird little mind. The rest belong to GS. I don't own golden sun. All rights go to Camelot. Ps: did any of you notice that Vale is Latin for goodbye?**_

* * *

**1. Prox. ****_Jason_**

**_A few weeks later._**

Prox is cold. With all the snow being blown around by the constant, icy cold winds from the sea. I know this because I live there with my parents Felix and Sheba and my little brother (just by one year) Thomas. Despite the cold, I like it here. The citizens are nice and good trainers. Being an earth adept I get my dad to train me, he lead my mom, aunt and a guy called Piers around Weyard to save the world. Mom trains Tom, as he is an air adept.

I walk outside to see my brother and friend Carmen weapon training, axe vs staff. Carmen is winning, Tom can't get in, he isn't very good with weapons, what he excels at is psynergy training. He can only use a staff as he can't lift maces, axes or broad swords. He is a bad shot with a bow and he can barely manage to manoeuvre light blades without poking himself, thank the gods he can use a staff relatively well and he can use psynergy like an expert.

I expect that they are cold so I've got them a hot tea each. They don't notice me when I call out. I sigh and pick up my bow, grab an arrow and shoot at Carmen's axe handle, it flies out of her hand and then Tom's staff is struck with another of my arrows, sending it after the axe. They look up now, there is only one person in Prox that can shoot like that and uses green arrows. I walk over and present the drinks.

"Thanks" they say in unison. Tom drains his cup while Carmen sips it. When she finishes we talk for a while. I can tell Tom is desperate to ask me something and Carmen is showing similar eagerness.

"Come on then," I say "out with it."

"Who do you think won?" They burst out. I hesitate for a minute.

"Serious question?" I say uncertainly. They both nod. I grin and say "Me." They both frown. I try to help them understand. "You both lost your weapons when I shot them. You didn't realise that I was there even when I called out. You weren't aware of me and I disarmed you. If I were an enemy those arrows could have gone through you hearts or brains instead of your weapons." I say. They both nod slowly, understanding my logic.

I smile and lean back on my chair, looking up at the sky. I watch the clouds go by then notice something unusual. There is a messenger bird. We rarely ever get them here in Prox. I follow it's path. It's heading to our house. This isn't right, our family never get them. I get up and start to sprint towards the house. Either the bird is in the wrong place or something is very, very wrong.

* * *

**_A.N: Hi what do you Think? I'd love to hear your views. Tell me if there are any typos. Sorry it's such a short chapter. The others will be longer. The first 2 and prologue will be more to set the scene a bit and introduce the story and first three characters and hero (Jason, the tradition of earth leaders continues! :-D) Thanks! Ps: a brilliant story is Drops of Jupiter by jollygreendragon. You'll love it. Bye!_**


	3. Light of Prox

_**A.N: Hi! Writing this on last day of half term. won't get much time after school starts with homework, drama club and Staying behind to do D.T (hate it!) so getting it done ASAP. Baby bro gonna be born soon as well. Im not gonna get time to write much so sorry if after this chapter it takes a while to get a new one. Okay, now that's done - on with the story!**_

* * *

**2. Light of Prox.** _**Thomas**__._

We run towards the house. Each one of us saw the bird, this is not normal. Carmen overtakes me and catches up with Jason, her long pink hair flying out in the cool proxian air. Jason is still ahead of her but his hair doesn't fly! While I inherited dad's untidy mop of brown hair he got mom's neat blond hair. When Jason gets to the house he stops, panting. Carmen trips and falls into the snow right behind him. She just picks herself back up again, I know she is a Mars adept but I don't understand how she can even _wear_ that combat dress, run and keep warm in it!

I finally catch up and we go inside. Mom lying down on the couch. She hasn't felt well recently and she has to wait here instead of going to the clinic. Dad has asked his old friend Mia to come. She's an excellent healer he says. We walk over to the couch and try to glimpse at the letter but mom folds it up and puts it in her pocket.

"Mom, what's that letter?" I ask her.

"Just something from Isaac, you know dad contacted him about two months ago." She says, we can tell immediately that she is lying. The part about dad is true. Dad had disappeared from his friends after saving Weyard. He came to Prox, mom eventually found him and they got married then had us. His friends and even his sister didn't know where he was until two months ago when he contacted everyone saying that he was sorry he had gone but he needed some alone time after the gigantic quest they had been on.

"Mom we all know that the letter is important. You look paler than you did when I left five minutes ago to give these two their tea." Jason tells her, voicing all of our thoughts. She sighs before replying.

"Fine, boys and Carmen, can you meet in the kitchen in ten minutes?" She asks us. We all nod. She then gets up and goes outside into our tiny back yard where dad is chopping firewood. Now there is nothing to do but wait.

* * *

**_10 minutes later_**

* * *

"Boys, Carmen," dad begins "you all want to know about the letter don't you?" it is a simple question and we all confirm the answer - yes. "Fine, I'll tell you." dad says "That letter is from Garet's son Tyrell. The eclipse that happened months ago was put to a finish by him, your cousin Matthew and a lot of other people, I know this because Isaac told me when he visited a while ago. When they got home though, they found a ginormous psynergy vortex by their home. They found a note from Isaac with our address on. Their parents were nowhere to be found. They got out just before the vortex swallowed the cabin up. It turns out that the vortex is the Mourning Moon. They sent this letter hoping for me and your mom to help. But we can't; I have to stay here until mom gets better. The people who need to go are you."

We sit there in silence, stunned by what we have just heard. The Mourning Moon has returned! This could mean the end of Weyard after the eclipse. People are still recovering. This is a crisis, what can me, Jason and Carmen do?

"Whoa! Slow down. You expect us," I speak slowly to dad, making sure he listens "to go try to get rid of the most deadly thing there is in all of Weyard, and to get there travel across thousands of miles?" To my surprise he nods, hesitates, then nods again. Then he speaks.

"I admit, it sounds impossible, but me and mom did it. Isaac and Garet did. Even Isaac and Garet's sons did it! So you can do it too." He stops then starts again before we start to ask questions. "Then again, you may not have to do much traveling." He says, we are immediately confused, how else are we going to get there?

"What do you mean Felix?" Carmen asks

"Well, Carmen, your family has passed down a special psynergy throughout the years. Generation to generation. Now you have that power, it is called 'Light of Prox'. If you head to the peak of the Mars lighthouse and use it you can get anywhere in Weyard." He says, but then he adds heartily "Of course you can't go into people's homes or to any place of large psynergy power like Sol Sanctum or another lighthouse." We all sit here, thinking about what dad has just said.

"So if I do this we can get straight to the cabin?" Carmen asks.

"In a matter of seconds, well it may take a little longer than that to get up the lighthouse." Dad answers. He can be annoying at times when he doesn't give you the full answer the first time.

"So, do you feel up to the challenge?" Mom asks, smiling. We take turns looking at each other then grin and speak as one.

"Yes!"

* * *

**_A.N: Dramatic chapter ending! Sorry again about the boring-ish first chapters. I promise that in the next chapter it'll get more exciting. They start killing things, yay! That's it for now, bye!_**


	4. Preperation

_**A.N: Hi! Who knew I'd have more time today to write another chapter? I would love it if when people read this they would review it, I've got none so far :-(, so please, if you only want to say "good!" or "you are very talented" or even "you have the writing talent of a two year old flamingo!". I'd love it, feel free to ask questions as well and I'll try my best to reply next time I post a chapter. That said, on with the story!**_

* * *

**3. Preperation. ****_Carmen._**

"So, when are we heading off?" I ask. The Proxian in me can't wait to climb the lighthouse.

"Wait a second! We need to show you all one more thing, well, make that a few." Felix says, cryptic as ever. "Stay here." We sit in silence until Felix returns, wondering what it is he wants to show us.

"All right then guys, these have been saved for your 19th birthdays. Jason, yours is a month away so you would be getting I soon anyways but lucky Carmen and Thomas! you get your pressie two years early and now we have to buy you a new one! Great! Now, back on track, I think that they may come in handy now." He tells us. He then turns to Jason. "Jason, I carved this bow for your mother during our travels, it is made of enchanted wood, the string from a vine. The arrows are made from trees near the Venus lighthouse. They will never break unless crushed by extreme power, when we saw how much progress you made with the bow we decided to keep it for you. It is called the vine bow. And it is now yours." He says and Jason takes it out of it's immaculate case. It is a bow that has been painted dark green with a yellow design going across it. The quiver is a paler green with a picture of a beautiful flower on it. The arrows glow with power and you can see that is has leaves instead of feathers at the rear of each arrow. Jason is speechless, he straps the quiver over his back and puts the bow in a safe position on his lap.

"Thanks dad, it's amazing." He says. Felix then turns to Tom. "Tom, your weapon was made by your aunt Jenna as a gift to mom when our adventure finished. She forged it in the Jupiter lighthouse and when it was finished and painted, she took it outside in a storm, it was charged by lightning and now it glows with elemental power. She named it Thor's Staff, because it flows with lightning power." Tom stares wide eyed at the weapon in it's case. It has a black handle with a lightning bolt painted on. It's head is a purple cloud with a white design depicting a gust of wind in the centre. He runs his hand up and down it, marvelling at it's smooth touch, he then takes it out to test it's balance. Judging by the apparent easiness to hold it must have the perfect balance, Tom and Sheba are similar in stance so it doesn't surprise me.

"Thanks mom, for letting me have this." He says, smiling. Finally, Felix turns my way. I get excited as I know what's coming next. "Carmen," he begins, I stare at him expectantly. "Your mother told me while she was dying that she wanted you to have your father's axe. It was made using the power of the Mars lighthouse. She gave me it just before she passed away. I haven't had this for long. But now it gets returned to you. It is called the burn axe, and it is immensely powerful." He hands it to me. I look at it. I never knew my father, he passed away from a terrible illness when I was young. My mother died three months ago, during the eclipse. We drove the monsters out of Prox and had only three casualties in the battle. My mother and Felix were on watch duty when a pack on Fenrirs attacked. Struck a fatal blow to my mother before Felix could fight them off. Her loss saddened me greatly. I am very grateful to Felix and Sheba, they took me in after my mother died. Thinking about it now has brought tears to my eyes. I thank Felix and examine the axe, it is a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows. It has been designed so that when you move it the head seems to glow with a bright flame. I hug it close to my body. It feels warm to the touch. Felix speaks again. "Well kids, glad you like the weapons. You have to get ready now if you want to get a good sleep before tomorrow. Check you have your djinn and supplies before you go to bed. We'll eat breakfast at dawn so you can have plenty of time to climb the lighthouse before nightfall." We all nod and head towards our rooms to pack our things.

"Night kids, don't forget to pack your spare armour!" Sheba tells us. I grin, Sheba is a typical mother. But she is a great one. I get to my room and pack my few herbs, vials and one precious phial of water of life. Then I get into bed and hope sleep comes quickly.

I walk downstairs at dawn with my things. My djinni Vulcan sits on my shoulder. He's still asleep. I don't wake him, as soon as he smells food he'll be up. Jason sits rummaging his supplies, his djinni Viridi helping him. She reads items off a list while he checks them. They are a good team. Striker, Tom's djinni, flies around Sheba's head, she's holding the sugar and Striker can't get enough of that, it's probably why he always zooms around like a crazed pixie (They are violent!). Felix puts a cup of tea in front of me and Tom passes me the bacon and sweet Proxian Nix Fruit. Jason gives me a slice of bread and Sheba hands me the butter tray. I thank them all and butter the bread. Then I mash up some of the Nix berries and drizzle the sauce on top of the bacon (it sounds gross but it's lovely). After I have eaten my fill I do a final check of my supplies. Everything is there. I'm in charge of carrying the group's camping materials. Tom is the best medic so he takes the extended medical kit (antidotes and such). Jason is our cook so he will take the food. We also take 500 coins each and a small supply of attack items (spark shurikens/bramble seeds/etcetera) which are split among us.

"Is anyone going to eat them?" I ask, gesturing towards to Nix berries.

"No, you take them Carmen, we know they're your favourite." Jason says. I thank him and place them in my pack, wrapping them up to prevent them spoiling. That done, we enjoy each other's company until it is time to go.

"Bye kids. Look after yourself on the journey up the lighthouse! Remember Carmen, your teleportation may not work perfectly but as long as your not disturbed you should be fine." Sheba says. The parting must be so hard for Jason and Tom, still sad for me, but much more so for the boys.

"Bye mom. Love you." Jason says. They hug and then we turn away and begin to walk towards the gates leading to the lighthouse. As we stand before the lighthouse I feel a surge of power surge through me. I can tell that it is Mars energy, amplified by my Light of Prox psynergy and Burn Axe. We go inside and start climbing. The few monsters we do encounter are easy to defeat and the worst wound is a cut across my forehead which Jason fixes easily with a Cure. We finally get to the top. The view of Prox from here is amazing. The red light from the beacon reflecting off of the white snow makes the perfect scene.

"Come on Carmen! We need to use your light of Prox to get to Patcher's Place, dad marked it on the map." Jason called to me. I nodded and run over to him and Tom. I get ready to cast Light of Prox, just before I do, I hear a growl coming from behind me. I stop and grasp my axe. I hear Tom casting psynergies to raise our power and defence, Jason pulls an arrow from his quiver, I turn slowly and see a giant dragon bearing down on us.

* * *

_**A.N: hope you liked it. Sorry, I know I promised a battle but I then decided to put it in the next chapter. Please comment on the chapter, love to hear your opinions on the weapons. Bye! Ps: review review review please!**_


	5. Battle!

_**A.N: Hi guys! Bit sad to see that "Return of the Mourning Moon" still has no reviews except for one from a person called "Me" that says simply "Good". That's literally all it says. Please please please review my story. I'm getting lonely and depressed with no reviews to respond to. Anyways, I'm putting down what happened in the last chapter. Right on with the story**_

* * *

_Previously (Carmen's POV): I get ready to cast Light of Prox, just before I do, I hear a growl coming from behind me. I stop and grasp my axe. I hear Tom casting psynergies to raise our power and defence, Jason pulls an arrow from his quiver, I turn slowly and see a giant dragon bearing down on us._

* * *

**Chapter 4. Battle! ****_Jason._**

I run away from the monster, almost to the edge of the Lighthouse. Carmen starts the battle by holding her new new axe aloft and shouting "Die! Hideous beast!" I can't help but smile, typical Carmen, insulting something that's trying to kill her.

Now I'm further away I can properly examine it without being squished. It's a massive red dragon with wings and a long spiked tail. I cover my eyes as Tom strikes it with plasma. I then start shooting at it's wings. If it starts flying we won't be able to do much. I eventually shoot enough arrows so that it notices me causing it pain. I shoot a final arrow under it's wing before strapping my bow next to my quiver and start casting psynergy. Now it has that arrow there it won't be in a hurry to fly anywhere. I use Spire a few times before changing to Thorn. Feeling myself running out of Psynergy I quickly run towards the beacon where I know I will regenerate faster.

I go to grab my bow and a few more arrows and, to my surprise, I find my quiver full again. Dad or Mom must have charmed it so that the arrows returned to me. I shoot arrows until I have only one left. I aim carefully at it's eye. I draw and shoot. Then I see the arrow change before it hits the creature's left eye. The wood changes into rock with vines wrapped around it. A secret skill of the bow! I quickly name it Rock Shot, making sure I know to practice it later.

Carmen suddenly starts glowing. She throws her axe in the air and rushes towards the dragon. The dragon breathes fire on her but she just grimaces and holds her burnt side. This must be her Light of Prox Psynergy! She now does something totally unexpected. She punches the dragon In the jaw. It howls but doesn't move to strike her. I then realise it has been stunned by Carmen's Light of Prox!

Tom runs in and uses his staff to propel him onto the dragon's back. He raises the staff and a blade comes out of it. He plunges this into the dragon multiple times. Before it gives out a final shriek of agony and falls down dead.

We regroup by the beacon. I use cure to heal mine and Tom's wounds. When I go to heal Carmen I find that she has no wounds. This confuses me greatly.

"Weren't you burned by the dragon?" I ask.

"My Light of Prox healed my burns. It was amazing! I felt such power In those few moments. Who knew it could be used in battle?" She answers. I then turn to Tom.

"That blade in your staff, was that a skill or just a feature of the weapon?" I ask him, my curiosity showing clearly.

"A skill." He tells me. "I've named it 'Blade of Thor' because it looks like a lightning bolt. What do you call that rock-arrow thingby?"

"Rock Shot." I tell him. Now I turn back to Carmen "So Carmen, where were we with the teleporty thing?" I grin at her and she grins back.

"Grab my hands." She instructs us. She then starts glowing again. She turns towards the beacon and starts running towards it. We are forced to run with her or we will be dragged along. She jumps into the beacon and we follow, closing our eyes but never letting go of her hands. I can feel a horrible wrenching sensation in my stomach as we go through a portal and land on the ground.

I open my eyes expecting or see the lumberjack camp that dad described to us as where we should try to get to. Instead I see a large dock in front of me. Filled with ships. When I turn around I see a busy town full of people. Many seem to be sailors. I run up to one to ask them where we are.

"Excuse me Ma'am, what is this town called?" I ask her.

"This is Port Rago strangers! Haven for all ship captains!" she answers me. I frown as I realise that we are in the far east of Weyard when we need to be in the West. I thank her and return to Tom and Carmen. When I explain to them the situation they look at me in disbelief. We try to figure out the cause of the faulty transportation and then it dawns on me.

"Guys, did the dragon touch the beacon?" For a human touching a beacon would kill them and make the beacon lose power. If a monster did that I imagine that something similar would happen only the monster may not die. The realisation on their faces is obvious. The dragon messed up our only chance to get to the cabin almost right away.

We can hear shouts from the town square. We run towards there to find a pysnergy vortex above a house with a black-clad person holding a crossbow standing in front. I recognise him as a tuaparang, they attacked Prox during the eclipse. We start to run towards him but we are stopped by a woman in a bright blue dress with dark blue hair. She carries a staff that is an icy blue, the staff has a head shaped like a water droplet. There are two veils of water that run from the head and disappear before hitting the ground. Judging by her staff she is obviously a water adept.

"Don't go fight him. These people think three against one is disgusting in a fight, even if the solo fighter is a villain. I'm fighting him." She tells us, the tone of her voice puts the message across more than any words could.

"Who are you? How do we know that you can beat him?" Carmen asks her.

"My name is Lucy, I am a healer and the best water adept in Port Rago, the elder has given me the latter title. I will beat him." She answers. She runs towards the soldier. Staff held aloft.

* * *

**_A.N: Hi again! Hope you liked the battle scene. Sorry if it's a little short. The next chapter will feature:_**

**_ a battle_**

**_a discovery_**

**_what you want!_**

**_yes that's right. Review this chapter and tell me what you want in the next chapter! I will try to get as many ideas in as possible. So please review! I can't commit to writing without support. Remember you can ask questions as well but please don't give spoilers away In reviews. Love hearing from you all. Please review. I probably won't update for about a month so people can get reviews and thoughts in. Bye! please remember: review review review!_**


	6. Lucy

_**A.N: **H__i, it's been ages since I last posted! It feels good to be back, especially with 7 more reviews! I with be replying to them at the end if you asked questions. Thanks tons guys, I've had a few comments about my spelling and punctuation, this is explained by 2 things: A) I've had 1 or 2 problems with my computer's spell check lately but I think it's fixed now. B) I'm only 13 so make sure to tell me if I have made a mistake and where-about it is, I won't be offended as I am always learning, in Literacy, there is always room to improve (as my old teacher once told my class). Right, now that's said, on with the story! P.S. the chapter is both called Lucy and narrated by Lucy, don't get confused by the title!_

* * *

**5. Lucy. _Lucy_**

I run towards the soldier, I had seen him shoot an arrow above the house and after that the vortex started. He has something to do with this. I grip my Naiad Ankh tightly, it was originally an Angelic Ankh but the Village blacksmith remade it with Mercury psynergies. I got it 3 years ago for my 13th Birthday, and I've never stopped using it.

"Ayiiiiiiii!" I shriek as I run at him, I bring my ankh down on his rear, he is obviously a rookie, I can have some fun annoying him in this battle. He turns around with fire in his eyes. He then chucks his crossbow on the ground and draws a slim rapier. I smile at him sweetly, but the sweetness is sarcastic, and it gets on his nerves immensely. He charges at me and I dodge away, then I jab him with my ankh.

This goes on for awhile, I become increasingly bored, I raise my staff and bring it down on his head, the sound of it's impact is sickening but I grimace and try to ignore it. He falls unconscious on the ground, I won't kill him, the court of Morgal can decide what to do with him. I turn around and face my fellow villagers. They all cheer. I start to walk back towards the group of travellers I had met.

"Whoa! That was really cool!" Says the browned haired boy in the purple cloak. He has a strange staff with lightning bolts painted on. Strange clothing, maybe he's from Te Rya village, it's cold up there. I look at the other boy, then again you could probably call him a man, he looks about 18 or 19. He carries a green longbow with an intricate yellow design on, and he looks like he knows how to use it. He has an unruly mop of blonde hair and he wears a green shirt with long sleeves. The girl is very different, she has a pink face and red eyes. Her hair is long and is a shade of pink that I can't find the name of. Hot pink! That's it! She wears a red dress and she has an axe that has a fire design. Hmm, strange skin, fire-design axe, pink hair...  
"Are you a Proxian?" I enquire, looking at her. They glance at each other, clearly wondering how much they should tell me about them. I've caught them off-guard as they complimented me and I immediately questioned them.  
"Don't worry, we don't hold any sort of grudge against Proxians or anything, I just want to know because you seem lo- what the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde boy has his bow raised and drawn, he's pointing it at me. I prepare to cast Ice but the awkward brown haired boy points behind me. I whirl around and see another soldier holding an atlatl. He has a giant sword at his waist. I frown, _he _doesn't look like he wants his butt thwacked with my Naiad Ankh. He draws his sword. I raise my Ankh. We both charge.

Our weapons clash, sword against ankh. I try to provoke him like I did with the other guy but he takes no notice. He eventually manages to give me a small cut on my side, but in doing so, he gives me an opening to attack. I take it, thwack him on the head and jump away from him. He staggers but then regains balance. I run, see a ledge and jump up. He follows and we now fight on the roof-tops. I back towards the edge, Hit his knee-caps and take an almighty leap to the inn roof a good 2 metres away. He stops, thinking about what to do next. He could never manage that leap without dropping his sword. He smiles and sheaths his sword. But then he brings out his atlatl. Damn! I'd forgotten he had that! Now with no-where else to go, I allow myself a short smile and cast psynergy like mad. If on a scale of 1-10, 1 lowest 10 highest, with my ankh I am a 1, with psynergy I am a 10. I cast Ice, then Prism, Froth, Douse. I use a weasel's claw. He is taking many injuries with my constant bombardment of psynergy. He shoots a dart that lands in my thigh. I wince at the pain and cast Ply to numb it. I yank the dart out of my leg almost making myself cry out but I cast Ply and grin through the pain. Suddenly I feel the absence of a certain presence in my pocket.  
"Spray! What are you doing?" I ask my djinni. She's cute as a button but very annoying.  
"Um... Stretching my legs?" She says, lying obviously.  
"Oh fine, you can fight. Just don't hurt yourself, you're my only djinni."  
"Well ta very much for your concern Lu! Don't worry, I will be." She lands in my hand. I hold her up then toss her into the air.  
"Spray! Now!" I shout. The enemy doesn't know what's hit him as an almighty surge of water hits him squarely in the chest, knocking him off of the roof. I hop down off the inn's roof and don't believe what I see. He's standing up! How? He got hit on the head by my Naiad Ankh, pounded with psynergy and shot by Spray, how is he even conscious? I run at him, and once again our weapons crash, this goes on for what seems like hours. Him slashing, me dodging and trying to hit him, then he dodges and tries to hit me... after ages he seems to gain an edge over me. I back away.  
"Scared princess?" He asks quietly. I smile and reply.  
"No meat-head, I'm not." He frowns at this.  
"Do you know why I'm not scared dumbo?" I say cockily. He looks at me angrily.  
"I'm not right-handed!" I shout and switch my ankh to my left hand. He gasps and tries to block my attacks while I advance on him. I can fight with both hands and I always use my right at first in-case the fight becomes tricky. I advance on him, now I have the advantage. He desperately tries to keep up but it's too much, I see an opening for an attack, bring my ankh round, and hit him in the gut. He passes out.

I turn around again, it truly is over now. The village cheers. Two sailors take the bad guy away. I walk back towards the group I was talking to earlier. The pink-haired girl speaks.  
"We've decided that we can trust you. Yes I am a Proxian, so are these two. Their parents are Felix and Sheba and we're here becau-"  
"Back up, did you say Felix and Sheba? The Warriors of Vale Felix and Sheba!" I ask, Felix and Sheba are married! Who knew?  
"Shhh! You'll attract a giant crowd! Yes _that_ Felix and Sheba. The story goes like this..." They explain to me their story and their identities as the villagers run around fixing the damage made by my psynergy and the attacker's weapons.  
"Wow. So the Mourning Moon is back..." I say, trembling with fear. The Mourning Moon caused so many deaths.  
"Hey Lu! Block-head left his darts! Whoops!" Shouts a villager, we spin around and see the dart quiver falling into the psynergy vortex. They disappear and about 10 seconds later, the vortex does too.  
"What the hell just happened?" I shout.  
"I think the darts killed the vortex." Jason tells me.  
"Or it just fizzled out after those weirdos left." Says the awkward one, Tom - that's his name.  
"Okay, whatever happened, we need to find a way to the Goma Plateau. Thank you for your help Lucy." Says Carmen. They all say goodbye and turn to start walking out of the village. I can't let them go.  
"Wait! Let me go with you!" I call to them. Then I realise how childish that sounds and I blush. They look at each other and smile.

"Phew! We thought you weren't going to ask!" Jason laughs. "Come on, let's go get you a bag packed."  
"And I want to show you something else in Port Rago." I say. They frown.  
"What?" they all ask in unison. I grin.  
"Our horses!" I say triumphantly.

* * *

**_A.N:_** _What do you think? Good or bad? Remember to tell me in the reviews! Here are some queries that I will now answer._

_Anonymous: Thanks for the comments! All main characters from the games will appear, Amiti, Karis, Tyrell and Matthew will appear in the story quite soon but the others will only make their appearances near the end. I don't want to spoil it for others by writing down the shippings but I will tell you that they will be used. Hope this satisfied you._

_Vampirewerewolf1: same goes for you wanting a love story between Tom and Lucy. Planned it all out in advance and don't want to give any story spoilers away. Sorry!  
_

_Tutien99:Thanks for giving me a good review with fair criticism but as I said earlier, my computer's spell check is fixed I think so there should be a lot less mistakes. But tell me if there is. You are right about The Zeus staff. It has been renamed the Thor Staff, thought I'd say it now and avoid confusion in further chapters. I've read your work. Hope you recover from writer's block soon, it's dead good! Thanks for the review!_

_Me:Same as I said with Tutien about the staff. You got your wish of Lucy narrating the story. Unfortunately you'll have to wait about 2 months for the next Jason battle. Next chapter has 0 fights. Sorry!_

_T and P: Sorry you don't like the weapon names. Never mind! Can't please everyone. I'm sure they'll grow on you, (eventually...)_

_Waffles: Hope I answered your question! Bye!_

_Mando: Thanks for the compliment. Hope you liked this chapter._

_So glad I got some more reviews. I felt lonely. I won't be writing for a while as my baby brother Alfie has just been born so it may be another month until a new chapter emerges.(Note, this was posted on 19th March 2013) Bye! Happy Easter! Keep scribbling!_


	7. Horses

_**A.N: **__hi everyone! You get an early chapter. It will be a bit short but a chapter all the same. Got some new reviews! I apologise if the horse terms I use are incorrect, I know more about the human brain than I do horses. please tell me if I get anything wrong, I only know that a stallion is a male horse and a mare is female (googled it). Queries answered at the end. I do not own Golden Sun. On with the story._

* * *

** 6. Horses. ****_Thomas_**

We follow Lucy to the stables. I never knew that Port Rago even_ had _stables. Jason, Carmen and I all wish to see this unknown feature of the little harbour. Lucy leads us behind the inn and we see a row of horses in stalls. She walks up to a grey stallion with blue eyes and strokes his nose. He has a white mark on his head that looks strangely like a raindrop.  
"This is Wave, He's about 5 years old. I've trained him since last year and he is really fast. I'd like to take him with us." Lucy says. We look at each other.  
"Lucy," Jason says "He's beautiful but I don't think that you can take him from his owner, I know you've trained him but his owner would miss him." She laughs at this. Then replies.  
"Don't worry, my Uncle Jim owns the stables, Wave is my horse!" She giggles again.  
"Okay, but even though he is your horse and he's fast would he be any use if we didn't have horses? Also, if he's attacked we can't waste all of our herbs on him, he'll just get hurt if he can't fight back. What would you do if he was attacked?" Carmen reasons.  
"I'll get him to kick the attackers in the guts, he's a Water Horse. An elite breed of horses that are trained for Water Adepts. He can fight, and swim a bit, plus he doesn't get scared by monsters or psynergy, they can also withstand very low temperatures. However, Water Horses can't stand heat and are terrified of fire. All of our horses are elemental." She continues. "And you can buy horses too, they're very cheap to a good owner. Only 500 coins each. That's cheap as far as Elemental Horses go." So that's why he has a raindrop mark on his head! He's a Water Horse!  
"Okay, we have enough money from all of those monster battles in the Mars Lighthouse. We'd better get our own element horses though. Me an Air Horse, Jason an Earth Horse and Carmen a Fire Horse." I say.  
"Okey-dokes, now Jason, we only have one Earth Horse, his name is Khonsu and he's 5 years old. He's over in stall 19." We walk over to a dark brown stallion with green eyes. Jason looks at him, the horse looks calm. Jason inspects him, looking at the leg muscles and checking it has enough body fat to keep it warm. I notice that it has a white mark shaped like a triangle on it's head, is that the mark of an Earth Horse?  
"Earth Horses," Lucy begins "Are calm creatures, they are loyal and strong, they can climb mountains like billy-goats and get through any forest, also, like other element horses, they can fight and don't flinch at the use of psynergy. Unfortunately, if there is a storm, they'll freak out a bit, Air being Earth's opposite." She tells Jason. He weighs this information up in his head. I can tell that he's thinking about whether or not to buy Khonsu. He finally comes to a decision.  
"He's beautiful, I'll take him. He looks like a strong horse." and with that he hands Lucy a wad of cash, she opens the stall door so Khonsu can meet his new master properly.

"Tom, you're next." Lucy tells me. She walks over to the entrance of the stables. "Here are our many Air Horses, but the one I think that you'll like is over in stall 3. Meet Storm." We walk over to stall 3. I notice that all of the Air Horses are black haired and have grey eyes. They also all have a white mark on their foreheads, shaped like a lightning bolt. Storm is a small mare, I initially think that she is a pony but up close I can see that, although she is small for a horse, far too large to be a pony. She is ready and alert with a kind of intelligence in her stormy eyes. She is obviously a fast runner as she looks like she has too much energy.  
"Air Horses will ride through any storm or wind with no problem. They are faster than the vast majority of animals and monsters. No other horses can keep pace but they will never ride through a rocky area or forest, they get claustrophobia. And of course, they can fight and don't flinch at psynergy. Storm is 5. She was recently entered in a racing competition before Bilibin and Morgal went to war. She came third, second place went to the Mayor of Kalay's son's horse. The winner was an owner who didn't reveal his identity but he said that he was an Air Adept with an Air Horse." It takes no time for me to decide, soon I am handing over the 500 coins and standing next to Storm, giving her a handful of oats to eat. Finally, Lucy turns to Carmen.  
"We only have a few Fire Horses, let's go have a look shall we? We'll start with stall 13." We all follow Lucy and head over to stall 13. There are three horse with hazel eyes and light brown hair. They each have a mark on their heads of what seems to be a fire.  
"Here is stall 13's occupant, Ra." She shows Carmen a large, confident-looking horse. Carmen looks into his eyes. Her violet eyes meeting his hazel ones. She is looking into his spirit, seeing how strong he is inside.  
"Fire Horses can withstand temperatures up to 70 degrees Celsius, they are mildly resistant to fire but they will not go near any large expanse of water unless they are very thirsty, and they hate cold weather with a passion." Carmen continues staring at the horse, it is an old Proxian way of determining how strong a person or animal is. If they look away before 2 minutes they are weak. Ra does not look away. Carmen smiles.  
"I will take him. He is a strong horse." She says. She hands Lucy some cash.  
"Alright! You've got your bag Lucy! Let's get going!" I say. We mount our horses and start to exit the stables. We get to the door when Lucy calls us back.  
"Where are you going? It'll take ages to go overland. I'll hire us a boat." We look at her in disbelief, how can someone be so kind?  
"Thank you Lucy!" Jason says, speaking for all of us.

I sit on the deck of the _Mercury._ Lucy's friend's boat. I look up at the night sky. The sea is calm and there is a warm breeze blowing from the south. I try to work out the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hear Jason climb up from below deck and sit beside me.  
"Can't sleep?" He asks.  
"Nah. Jas, can I ask you something?" I reply.  
"Sure. What is it little bro?"  
"Did Lucy..."  
""Did Lucy..." what?"  
"Did Lucy say anything about me?" I blurt out.  
"She did say something about "The awkward boy with the staff."" He says. My heart drops.  
"Oh." I sigh.  
"Wait, do you _like_ Lucy?" He asks, grinning  
"Oh shut up!" I shout at him. He raises one eyebrow at me. "Well, maybe a bit..." I say.  
"Aww! My widdle bruvver's in wuv!" He laughs, trying his best to annoy me. "Oh... Don't worry bro. I'm just teasing. Look; You'll know what you feel about Lucy soon enough, and what she feels about you. Until then, don't dwell on the fact that she said that you're awkward. She's a funny girl and probably meant nothing by it. Remember, just wait and see what she's like. Don't blurt out something that you might regret." He tells me, ever the wise, older brother.  
"'Kay, thanks Jason." I say, we both stand up and head to our quarters, and it feels like it is just us 2 brothers on the wide open sea.

* * *

_**A.N: **Hope you liked it! comments now:_

_Syrup: Thanks for your compliments. Good shipping names. You haven't shown me "tons" I'm not that bad at spelling. (Now talking to everyone) you can create shipping names for the story. I'm not saying that I will use them, but you can go wild. PM me them of put them on the reviews. I'll put the best ones on the comments. Tom has narrated. I've fixed the mistake, hope your pleased!_

_Vampirewerewolf1: Love story is appearing. Thanks for your compliments. Bye!_

_Me: The next chapter will have a fight. Thanks for your compliments._

_Anonymous: Thanks for your compliments. Yes, "Syrup" and I are brothers. He is NOT "older" than me. He's my identical twin (I'm honestly not joking, he really is) I guess he is 1 minute older but still... oh never mind! Thanks for your congratulations on my little bro. He's lovely. You've got Lucy down to a T. Glad you like my attempt at comedy, I normally fail._

_Okay, that's done. See you later! :)_


	8. Venus Burst

_**A.N: **__Hi! Got a good number of reviews. Another early chapter. Lucky (or unlucky, I'll let you decide) you! Fighting chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews! On with the story._

* * *

**7. Venus Burst.** **_Jason_**

I walk into the kitchen to find that Carmen, Lucy and Tom are already eating breakfast. Carmen has delved into her supply of Nix berries and is making Nix tea. I once asked Dad why they were called Nix berries. He told me that Nix was an old word for Snow, as they grow in the snowiest area of Prox.  
"Morning guys." I say drowsily. Lucy takes one look at me and blasts icy water in my face, properly waking me up with a start.  
"Hey!" I protest  
"Oh quit whining and sort yourself out!" Lucy nags. "Your shirt is buttoned wrong, your socks are mismatched, your shoes are on the wrong feet and your hair is like a blond hedge!"  
"I'm not a morning person!" I whine, noticing that everything she says is true.  
"Tom managed to get that complicated looking cloak on right, if he can do that you can button your shirt!" She says, buttoning it for me, Tom glares at me and I can't help but feel bad, Lucy called his cloak complicated and now she's buttoning my shirt up and fussing over me. I blush and look away, deciding to sort my shoes out, reminding myself to change socks and wash my hair so that it doesn't resemble a hedge. When she finishes Carmen places some Nix tea in front of me, making no effort to hide her grin. She finds it funny that Lucy is being like Mom, plus she's probably figured out that Tom likes Lucy, it doesn't take a genius to read the way that he looked when Lucy was fussing over me. She is still mumbling about "Jason's (that's me) incompetence"  
"How old _are_ you Jason?" She enquires, a sarcastic look in her eyes.  
"Eighteen..." I sigh, knowing what's coming next,  
"Eighteen and you can't button a shirt. Tom, your seventeen right?" She says, thus confirming my theory. Tom nods slowly, trying to swallow his laughter.  
"A seventeen-year-old being more competent than an eighteen-year-old. I'm only sixteen and I can put this on without hassle," She says gesturing towards her mini dress, which looks more complicated than Tom's robe-thing "and you can't do what my three-year-old brother can do?" She tuts. My suspicions were true, she has said more-or-less exactly what I thought she would say. Carmen and Tom are in fits of silent laughter. Lucy gets up, cleans her dishes and walks out, but before she does, she shoots more water in my face and on my hair, solving the "blond hedge" problem. As soon as we know that she is well and truly _not_ coming back we all burst out laughing. In fact, we are still laughing when the boat docks by Harapa.

* * *

_**5 minutes later**_

* * *

We get off the boat with our few supplies and head immediately into Harapa. I'm still smiling as we walk through the town. Our Djinn look around in amazement. The city is beautiful, I'm surprised that the Eclipse didn't harm it! Viridi and Striker float around a villager's head, the villager then screams something about freaky flies and runs into a house. Vulcan and Spray are in deep conversation about their experiences before they became set to us. After looking around for about an hour we find a café and order some drinks. As we drink we try to organise a POA (Plan Of Attack/Action).  
"Okay, Tom, how about you go and see if you can find some info about how to get from here to Carver's camp?" I say.  
"That works, I'll try to find and ask some travellers." He says.  
"Carmen, Lucy, you two hit the market," I tell them. "Carmen, do you have our armour?" She nods in answer, holding up a large sack full of armour. "Good, you go to the armour shop and repair the armour. One of those Raptors at the Lighthouse hit me square on the chest." I tell her, rubbing my chest and wincing at the memory of the Raptors. "Lucy, here's a shopping list of items to get." I hand her the list, she scans it, nods and puts it in her pocket.  
"I'll go and send a message to dad, we should really tell him what's happened." I say, "After that I think I'll head towards the Library. Meet me there when you're done." We all finish our drinks and leave to do our jobs.

I sit down in the Library, pick up my pen and begin to write;

_Dear Dad,_

_Hi, right now I'm in Harapa, there was trouble with the Light Of Prox thing. A big dragon showed up and passed through the beacon, thus disturbing the journey. Anyways, we ended up in Port Rago, there were two Tuaparang Soldiers there. Luckily, a water adept__ named Lucy fought them off with her Ankh. She ended up joining us, we bought some elemental horses and she hired a boat to Harapa, so here we are. We plan to get to the Lumberjack Camp somehow, and by the time you get this we will probably be there. After that we will head towards the cabin and try to help get rid of the Mourning Moon. We are fine with the delay as now we have a new team-mate **and** element horses. Hope Mia can come and help Mom soon. See you later_

_From Jason._

I check to see if the letter makes sense. Then I realise that the Tuaparang may have a grudge against Lucy. If they intercept this letter they could exact revenge on her, or make the best (worst for other people) of the Mourning Moon situation. I scrap the letter and start afresh.

_Dad,_

_Hi, I'm in **the City of Ruins** as I write. The **special transport** was delayed by a dragon. We ended up in **a famed Sea-Town** and met a special girl who fought off some **bad people** with a **winged stick**. She is a **special **_**retaw**_** person** and we got **special horses**. She is taking the track that we are and will help us with the **Star** **situation**. We aim to get to **the Camp** from here. We'll be there when you get this. Hope the **special doctor** gets to you soon. We are fine and have no major injuries from **the journey **to the **special transport** arranged for us. Bye._

_Love from your son J._

I read the letter several times to make sure that only dad could understand it.* Then I head towards the message building, select a carrier bird and tell it to get to Prox ASAP. It flies away and I go back to the library. I go inside and look through the book-shelves. I notice the Sun Saga and smile, my Dad's story is everywhere, I can't go a mile away without seeing it! I then spot a book with a half light sun half dark sun on the side.** I frown and pick it up. It says on the front in large letters:

**DAWN SAGA; VOLUME 1**

I shrug and sit down at a desk with it. I begin to read.

_30 years after the Golden Sun Event that shook weyard. Isaac and Garet bring up their sons on the newly formed Goma Mountains by Mount Aleph. One day Isaac and his son Matthew - who is an Earth adept like his father - return from a visit to the refugee town Patcher's Place to find Garet's son Tyrell, a Fire adept, arguing on the Roof with Ivan's daughter Karis, an Air adept. Tyrell has the Soarwing, a strange device made by Ivan. He jumps off of the roof despite everyone's warnings not to. He realises that he is flying, yet falling fast, Isaac tells him to fly to a cave in the Tanglewood, a mysterious forest on the Mountain. Isaac and Garet must go to rescue him. Matthew and Karis do not wish to stay while their friend is in danger and tag along. They brave the horrors of the forest at night and with Garet and Isaac's help, make it to the cave to find the broken Soarwing and an unconscious Tyrell next to a psynergy vortex. They run up to him, only to be attacked by a giant living weed. They manage to overpower the beast and save Tyrell. After Tyrell is saved, the vortex shrinks down to the size of a ball, and they manage to escape the cave and pick up the pieces of the broken Soarwing. They return to the cabin, Isaac and Garet are furious with Tyrell. The wing can be mended but one very rare component is missing, the feather from a Mountain Roc, a gigantic bird that dwells in the continent of Morgal. Tyrell will have to set out to find it! Refusing to let their friend go alone, Karis and Matthew decide to go with him. The adepts head out and a new adventure begins!_

I close the book. So _that _leads up to the Eclipse? Our cousin's best friend crashing a soarwing? It sounds a bit like us. An unfortunate circumstance having a chain reaction on the characters (us or Matt and co). I walk up to the librarian and tap her on the shoulder.  
"Excuse me," I say "How much would you want me to pay if I were to buy this?" She considers this for a moment. She seems young and intelligent so she is probably working out the difference between different prices and the price she paid to buy it in the first place. I decide to save her the effort.  
"I'm willing to pay up to 30% more than what you bought it for." I tell her.  
"40%." She says.  
"35%." I offer. "Top price." She considers this then puts her hand out and says  
"Deal, 35%." We both smile, her because she's made a profit. Me because I can't wait to see what my _dear_ cousin will think of this.

* * *

**_15 minutes later._**

* * *

I'm still standing with the librarian when the others walk in. I hear a whistle from Tom and I turn around.  
"Hi Jas, we got the stuff and Tom knows how to get to the Camp! Who's your... Friend?" Carmen says. I smile and then reply.  
"Thanks for getting the stuff. This is Celia, the librarian's daughter. She's filling in for her Mom 'cause she's not well. As for the route, Celia told me about it and I know the way." Celia blushes, smiles, then waves at the strange group that I call my friends. I sigh and turn back to Celia. I had been enjoying our chat and I'm sad that it has to end.  
"Bye Celia. Hope your Mom gets better." I say.  
"Bye." She replies. I turn away but she calls me back. "Wait! Next time you visit do you maybe want to go for a drink...?" I freeze and look at my friends, asking for help. They offer none. Tom is clutching his stomach to stop him from laughing out loud. Carmen has a massive grin on her face and Lucy is pounding the floor, making no effort to hide her amusement. _Thanks so much guys _I think to myself_. _I turn back to a waiting Celia, she's really nice but she's not someone I would go out with. I mean she's my age, pretty and kind but she acts more like my friend than my _girlfriend_.  
"Well... We'll see shall we?" I say, it's avoiding the question I know but it's better than saying no and making her feel bad. She smiles and says "Okay. Bye!" She then walks away. I breath a sigh of relief and jog over to my so-called friends.  
"Thanks so much you lot!" I rant "Here I am, being asked out by someone I consider a new friend and you don't help me, no, you just laugh until you can't breath! _Seriously_ Lucy, it's not that funny, you need to take a breath!" Lucy has gone purple yet she still laughs. We hear a massive HAAAAAH! and then Lucy's natural colour returns and she's laughing uncontrollably again.  
"Classic! You can't go 5 miles without a girl asking you out! Ha!" She laughs. Carmen and Tom are in fits of laughter as well. I sigh and walk out, heading towards the Inn. I love Tom and Carmen, and I can say that Lucy is amazing even though I've only known her a week, but sometimes they can all, especially Lucy, be _really_ annoying.

* * *

**_The next day_.**

* * *

We walk out of the village towards the Konpa ruins. We notice a cave a little to the west and decide to check it out. Along the way we encounter a Venus djinni called Wild. We capture it and set it to me, giving Viridi company. There are three torches in the cave. Lucy puts them out and we hop across them. I see a pillar across a large gap and use Grip Psynergy to pull myself across. There is a summon tablet on a raised platform nearby. I check it out and find that it is for the Goddess of Vengence Megaera. Dad can summon her if he has a Mars and Jupiter Djinni. I touch the tablet and it shrinks to a small ball of light, some small glyphs fly out and disappear into my head, I now feel a small power deep within me and I know that Magaera will come if I have a Jupiter and Mars Djinni on standby. I smile then head back to the group and tell them about the tablet, they are thrilled that we now have a mixed element summon which will be more powerful than the summons we have now (apart from Ramses). We walk outside and head towards the Konpa Ruins. We are just about to enter as we hear a giant roar behind us. We spin around to find a Gryphon that is the size of a house bearing down on us. I pick an arrow from my quiver, draw and shoot. It hits the creature in the snout.  
"Spread out and fight!" I yell, my leadership qualities that I inherited from my dad kicking in. Lucy and Tom take a side each, standing away from the Gryphon, close enough to hit it every now and again, but enough distance away to get a good shot with psynergy. Carmen takes the back, hacking at it's legs with her axe and causing an explosion every now and again. I stand a good distance away, dodging it's fiery breath and psynergy. I shoot arrow after arrow at it. Lucy runs up and jumps at it. The ribbons on her ankh flailing like mad. She smacks it on the head and the gryphon gets drenched in water. A skill. The horses stand far behind me, waiting and watching in case they need to help. We signal to each other and put our attacks on hold for a moment. Holding something in our hands then holding them up to the heavens as we shout in turn.  
"Viridi! Wild!" I shout and the gryphon is hit with a strong, bright-green beam of Venus power, courtesy of Viridi, then it is struck by vines thanks to Wild.  
"Vulcan!" Carmen yells. The gryphon flies into the air as a powerful eruption happens beneath it's feet.  
"Striker!" Tom screams and we can see a small purple form fly above the gryphon which is then struck by lightning.  
"Spray!" Lucy shrieks and we see the gryphon suffer the same blast of water that the Tuaparang soldier suffered in Port Rago. It howls, enraged by the Djinn's attacks. Carmen's axe howls then she throws it at the gryphon. The axe explodes on impact before returning to Carmen's hand. A skill from her axe. But we are not finished yet, now we have Djinn on standby, time to summon. Soon the gryphon is hit by a relic-missle thanks to Ramses, blasted by fire thanks to Megaera and zapped with Mercury power thanks to Mercury. All the while Carmen hits it with her axe. We all run back and put our weapons aside. Then we cast like mad, Plasma, Spire, Prism, Blast, Froth, Flare, Ragnarok, Astral Blast, Slash, Gaia, Ice, Beam... It goes on for ages until the gryphon seems near-dead. I approach it carefully. When I poke it's eye it doesn't move. I breath a sigh of relief as I realises that it is dead. But something then stirs inside me. My Venus powers sensing a faint life-force within it. I prepare to put it out of it's misery and cast Quake when my Venus senses go crazy and I realise that the gryphon had hid it's life-force from me, expecting I would find it dead and leave myself unguarded while it finished me. I suddenly run back towards my friends, but then I feel that I should not be afraid and I should face the beast. I get ready to cast Ragnarok when I act on impulse and take a running jump at it. In that moment I feel a tremendous power surging through me and I seem to float where I am in midair.

"Venus Burst!" I scream instinctively, as vines erupt around me, tearing chunks of Earth up with them. I then scream a battle cry and the vines and earth clods fly towards the gryphon. It seems scared and tries to flee. But it is futile, the vines and rock strike it before it has a chance to turn around, the gryphon falls dead on the ground. I am lowered to the ground and suddenly feel very dizzy, the power I had just been feeling gone.  
"Whoa! That was so cool! You've gotta teach me how to do that!" Lucy tells me, astounded. I smile and try to walk closer to them. I almost puke. The others rush over to me.  
"I'm fine." I say, shrugging them off. I take one more step and immediately know that I'm not, and before I know it I lie on the ground, drifting into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

_**A.N: **So? Good chapter right? Can't wait to hear from you in the reviews. I'd like it if you came up with some more shipping names pour moi (for me). Now, "*" points:_

_*Translations for mix up letter. If you understood you can skip onto the next bit.  
____Hi, I'm in **the City of Ruins** as I write. The **special transport** was delayed by a dragon. We ended up in **a famed Sea-Town** and met a special girl who fought off some **bad people** with a **winged stick**. She is a **special **_**retaw**_** person** and we got **special horses**. She is taking the track that we are and will help us with the **Star** **situation**. We aim to get to **the Camp** from here. We'll be there when you get this. Hope the **special doctor** gets to you soon. We are fine and have no major injuries from **the journey **to the **special transport** arranged for us. Bye.  
1. City of Ruins=Harapa  
2. Special Transport=Light of Prox + Mars beacon  
3. Famed Sea-Town=Port Rago  
4. Bad people=Tuap soldiers  
5. Winged Stick=Naiad Ankh  
6. Special retaw person=Water adept. (retaw=water backwards)  
7. Special Horses=Elemental horses  
8. Star situation=Mourning Moon (moon - star)  
9. The Camp=Carver's  
10. Special Doctor=Mia  
11. the Journey=the ascent of the lighthouse  
12. special transport=see no 2_

___**The 1/2 light sun 1/2 dark sun logo is the sun pic on GS DD._

___Reviews:_

___Syrup: Fire horses don't mind boats because they get them **over** water. Thanks for the comments you irritating big brother of mine!_

___T and P: Thanks for your compliments. Glad I could help you with your vocab and fight writing._

___Me: Thanks for your compliments._

___Vampirewerewolf1: Thanks for your compliments!_

___tutien99: Thanks for your compliments. I wish Golden Sun would just chose one fake religion instead of six! Haha! Good job at spotting all of that mythology in the games. Khonsu is the moon god of Egypt and Ra the sun. Carmen got the Sun and Jason the moon. Thor does sound better than Zeus. Luna:Latin for moon, Sol:Latin for sun._

___Anonymous: Thanks for your compliments! Good mythology spotting. I thought it was only me and my bro (syrup) knew Khonsu was the moon god of Egypt. I'm a little crazy and yes Syrup annoys me like hell. Syrup is crazy._

___Bye! See you next time! Keep scribbling!_

___P.S. For Dragon Quest 9 fans a good fic is In The Mind Of Alice, by PrinceKat. Here's the link: s/8737277/1/In-the-mind-of-Alice_


	9. Vortex

_**A.N:** Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews! Love hearing from you my dedicated followers. I'm so sorry that I've kept you waiting so long. I've missed you too! I've been focusing on my original novel and we've been doing creative writing in English, both of which have given me writer's-block (I know - weird right?). You'll probably remember this but I'll tell you anyway. In the last chapter Jason did something awesome with rocks and vines to kill a big Gryphon. Have you guessed what it was? That is answered in this chapter. As the chapter title tells you this chapter has something to do with a vortex. Hope you like it! P.S. DQ9 fans, a good DQ9 fic is Celestial Secrets by Onesiepenguin (formerly known as Syrup). PSS I've made a new fic called Contest, at the moment it isn't too interesting but it will get more exciting. Links for both stories mentioned here will be below._

* * *

**8. Vortex.** _**Lucy**_

I grab Jason as he collapses. I check his psynergy reserves; they are totally depleted! He might as well of sat next to a vortex for an hour! I cast Ply several times and Tom uses Fresh Breeze, Carmen tries her best to use Aura but I can tell that healing isn't her strong point. We're all drained from the Gryphon battle. Jason shouted something before he did the rock-vine-boom-woosh thingby. He looked like a sort of God up there. His hair blowing and his eyes sparkling. And that cry sounded nothing like him! What did he do? He shouted something before he did it; "something Burst" or "Boom" or "Bang". We have to get him back to the city.  
"Carmen, help Tom carry Jason." I order, dropping into my "commanding healer" role, as my Dad always puts it. Tom and Carmen pick Jason up and I rummage around in my pack for something. Found it! I grab the two poles and canvas sheet, then I tie the sheet around the poles to make a temporary stretcher, like I have done countless times before. I then grab a two harness-type-things and rush over to the horses. I fasten one harness to Wave and one to Khonsu. Then I balance then stretcher between the two horses and tie it onto the harness. Tom and Carmen see what I'm planning and lower Jason onto the stretcher. I make sure he's on properly and jump on Wave. Carmen mounts Ra but I stop Tom before he gets on Storm.  
"Wait! Tom! I need you to ride Khonsu." I shout, he looks confused so I explain. "We have to make sure Jason doesn't fall off of the stretcher. When we go over bumps we'll need to tilt the stretcher slightly so that he doesn't fall. And even if he does, you can slow his descent with your psynergy." He nods his understanding and gets on Khonsu. He looks like a child on Khonsu, who is at least a head taller than Storm, his feet barely reach the stirrups. It's weirdly funny. Small little Tom sitting on massive Khonsu, his little feet raised just above the stirrups and his cloak covered in muck and Gryphon blood. Jason's stretcher behind him makes it look funnier and I have to suppress a smile when I see that he's sitting too far forward in the saddle. I shake my head and give him and Carmen the thumbs-up sign, then we set off towards town. Jason stays relatively still throughout the ride back to town and only falls off once, luckily, Tom manages to save him by creating a strong updraft to slow his fall to a minimum. We arrive back in no time. Carmen books us two rooms in the inn while me and Tom carry Jason inside, Tom making up a story that Jason had had "one too many drinks" when the innkeeper asked why he was unconscious. Tom is very clever! We lie Jason down on the bed and I grab a bottle of Khiren Water, tipping it down his throat. Then I drink a bottle myself and cast Ply several times. I check Jason's pulse. It seems relatively normal. I breath a sigh of relief and tell Thomas and Carmen that he is okay. They smile and we agree to take turns to watch him. Tom goes first so I can restore my psynergy resources. I go into my room and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. I sleep peacefully until it is my turn to relieve Tom of his watch duty.

I've been watching for a few hours when Jason opens his eyes. I cast ply, even simple things like opening their eyes can be hard for an adept when they have little psynergy.  
"How are you feeling?" I ask softly. He croaks something and I give him a drink of water. He smiles and speaks.  
"Tired. Last I remember I shouted 'Venus Burst' and the Gryphon we were fighting got hit by rocks and stuff. I was floating?" He says. I nod.  
"Yeah. Floating. You shouted 'Venus Burst'?" I ask. He nods. I frown.  
"That power used seemed godlike. Do you maybe think that when you went into those ruins a spirit possessed you?" I ask, anything could've happened in there. Ruins with tablets are often haunted. He considered this for a moment.  
"Dunno. Why not get a priest to check me?" He says. I nod. Then I run out and tell Carmen to fetch a priest. But five minutes later the priest says that there are no spirits in Jason, besides his own. I'm stumped, what could it be? Then it dawns on me, he had no psynergy. He shouted "_**Venus**_ Burst". He shot **_rocks and vines_** at the gryphon and he's an **_Earth Adept_**. It all leads to one thing. Venus Burst is a psynergy, an immensely powerful psynergy. Jason may be one-of-a-kind with that psynergy. It can kill a fully grown Gryphon. This could be our ticket to getting rid of the Mourning Moon!  
"Jason, do you think that Venus Burst was a psynergy?" I ask him. His eyes widen.  
"Maybe! I could try it later. I'm sure that if I know what I'm doing and have full psynergy I can manage not to pass out." He says. I nod.  
"Would you? Oh, thanks Jason. I think you may be one-of-a-kind. I've never seen anyone else use that psynergy." He smiles at this and I smile back. "Now, why don't you get some sleep and we'll set out for the cabin tomorrow." I say. Jason nods and closes his eyes.  
"Why don't I take the next watch?" Carmen asks, I smile and nod. I stroll back to my room and fall asleep. Tomorrow, answers will be given.

* * *

_**The next day.**_

* * *

I wake feeling refreshed. I go downstairs into the Inn's mess hall to find Jason eating cereal with Carmen. He looks better.  
"Ready for today?" I ask.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." He replies. Tom walks in and grabs a slice of toast. I pass him the butter and he spreads it on both sides of the toast. It is a habit that I find weird but who am I to judge?  
"What's the plan of action then?" He asks. I smile and unroll my map. I had discussed this plan with Jason when I woke up earlier to relieve Carmen of watch duty. Jason spoke first. "We set out in a hour taking our previous route towards the ruins." He begins, gesturing towards an area on the map. "Then we go through the ruins, which I hear have been cleared out and made safe. We then make our way to the Lumberjack Camp." Carmen and Tom nod, I continue the plan.  
"Along the way we'll find a monster and Jason will test his Venus Burst." Jason grins when I mention this. The other two nod their heads and smile. "Great, let's set off in half an hour." I say "Then we will see what this Venus Burst thing is."

* * *

**_30 minutes later_**

* * *

We set off, keeping a cautious eye out for gryphons. Luckily, the only opposition that we came across was a group of Kobolds. When we finally get to the ruins to find that it is bustling with travellers. We eventually make our way through the crowd, we reach the exit area to find it deserted. We creep slowly through here, it seems wrong that there is no-one here. We almost reach the exit when we hear a woman's voice - strong and commanding.  
"YOU!" It says, we all jump and turn around, Psynergy ready. "DO NOT BE AFRAID. I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE ANCIENTS, KEEPER OF THEIR TEXTS." We see a light shining, when we turn to see it we find it shining in front of a large blue statue. "MASTER OF EARTH, APPROACH MY LIKENESS." Jason pales, he is the only 'Master of Earth' here, "I MEAN YOU NO HARM, I THAT SWEAR ON MY SACRED DUTY." Slowly, Jason walks towards the ginormous statue. He climbs a small ladder that leads to a platform, and stands on the statue's hands.  
"I HAVE SEEN YOUR POWER, THROUGH THE EYES OF A BEAST, I TRUST THE SACRED WRITINGS OF THE ANCUENTS TO YOU. TOUCH MY FOREHEAD CHILD." It commands. Jason cautiously reaches his hand out and touches the shining forehead of the statue. Suddenly a stream of blue light zooms into Jason's head. His eyes open wide as the light goes in, when it stops he closes his eyes and falls backwards.  
"Whirlwind!" Tom shouts. Jason is caught by a strong gust and gently lowered to the ground. He opens his eyes when he touches the floor.  
"I WISH YOU WELL ON YOUR VOYAGE CHILDREN." The voice booms, now all is quiet again.  
"What was that?" I ask.  
"Ancient language." Jason says. "I can read glyphs. That's what the spirit was, guardian of the ancient language, like the kind you find on summon plates." We all nod in understanding. This may come in useful.  
"Come on," Carmen says "Let's keep going."

* * *

We get out of the ruins and come across a gate, there are stairs leading up to a small shack, we climb them and find an old man in the hut, sleeping. Deciding not to wake him we operate the gate mechanism ourselves, making sure to take a gate pass so that we may always come and go as we please. We head out and find a nice open space, this is the moment, Jason will soon test his Venus Burst. Tom and Carmen lead the horses away while I prep Jason.  
"Okay, now I've got some Psy Crystals here for you. Hold one in each hand while you cast Venus Burst. But first, drink some of this Khiren Water." Jason does as he is told and I run towards the others.  
"Great, he's all prepped. Now we just need a target." Tom says. I kick myself in frustration. I had forgot a target! I get ready to go and tell Jason to stop and a small purple Djinni flies out into the clearing. Jason smiles and runs at it, he jumps and shouts.  
"Venus Burst!" The Djinni is helpless as rocks and vines fly at it. I notice that Jason is still floating, only when the Djinni falls and turns into purple energy does he touch the floor. He stumbles as he hits the floor. He squeezes the Psy Crystals and they burst, but he regains balance. The purple energy floats towards Tom and he gains a new small companion.  
"Feeling okay?" I ask Jason. He nods wearily. I smile and beckon the others over. Tom smiles and hugs Jason while Carmen just grins.  
"Good job Jason!" Tom tells him. Jason nods and smiles, clearly exhausted.  
"What is that new Djinni Tom?" Carmen enquires.  
"It's called Energy and it restores, well, energy!" He laughs. I have a small eureka moment.  
"Thomas, use Energy on Jason." Tom nods and a small breeze passes from him to Jason, who now looks more alert and ready.  
"Thanks dude." Jason saHys, Tom just smiles as he re-sets Energy. We head off again.

* * *

After about 2 hours walk we arrive at the camp, with 3 new Djinni (Blast -Fire- Lupus -Earth- and Nile -water) and an interesting new summon - Zagan. We are welcomed by a woman who has a kind face and constant smile. It seems busier than Dad said it would be. I go towards a muscly lumberjack and enquire about the camp's population, stating that it is a small camp with many people walking around.  
"There's been some strange stuff going on in the Mount Aleph area." He says. My heart drops the Moon must be bad if it is scaring people enough to flee the area. He continues. "Some people say that they can see a giant Vortex, where the cabin of those two Warriors of Vale is supposed to be. They also say that they haven't seen the warriors for months now. Which is scaring them even more as the warriors are great protectors of this area - the reason that we survived the Grave Eclipse. Personally I think that they're just being stupid. But that's my opinion. Anything else?"  
"No thanks. That's all I wanted to know. Bye!" I say, then I head towards the Inn to report my findings to the others.

* * *

I go into the Inn to find Jason, Thomas and Carmen sitting at a table with two things in front of them. A book and a slip of paper.  
"What's going on?" I ask as I plonk myself down on a seat. Jason looks up and fills me in.  
"We found another Dawn Saga, and we got this message from Matt, it's in code, like the one I sent." I nod and take a look at the letter. It reads:

_Hello cousins,_

_How are you? I've sent this letter to the **camp** so that when you get there you will receive it for definite. Hope your trip was okay. Our **situation** here isn't too good at the moment. Uncle and his friend are still **away **too. There has been a change of plans for the **visit**. You will now be meeting us by the **training area. **One of us will be there to bring you to the **campsite**._

_See you there!_

_M._

I took this in, deciphering the code, I could tell that Tom had got it and Jason was managing but Carmen was seriously struggling to find the hidden meanings of the letter. I smiled at this, typical Mars adept. I eventually figure it out; Matthew had sent this letter to the Inn here, knowing that we would have to pass through here to get to the cabin. The Moon had worsened and Isaac and Garet still hadn't returned. We had to meet him, Tyrell or Karis by the Psynergy Training Grounds and they would take us to wherever they were staying until the Moon is destroyed. Carmen finally figures it out as I ams about to tell them about my findings.  
"Yes! I understand!" She yelled.  
"Shhhhhh!" We all rage. Carmen mumbles an apology and I finally get my chance to report the info. After I am done everyone is silent.  
"So people have started to notice the absence of Isaac and Garet, and they notice the Moon too. This is bad." Thomas states. We all look at him.  
"Thank you for stating the obvious Tom." Carmen says sarcastically. Tom blushes and makes faces at Carmen when she turns away. I supress a smile. Tom may be awkward but he is funny.  
"Anyway." I say, determined to keep positive. "What's this Saga say?" Jason opens it and begins to read.

**DAWN SAGA: VOLUME 2**

_Matthew, Tyrell and Karis set out to find the Roc Feather they needed to repair the Soarwing. They planned to meet up with the scholar of Alchemy Kraden who had adventured with their parents during the time that they quested to ignite the 4 elemental lighthouses. He would help them to get to Morgal and retrieve the feather. They head towards the refugee camp Patcher's Place. They get there and go into the main market place. But Matthew and Karis don't know about a grudge that Patcher, the mayor-like figure of the camp, holds against Tyrell. Tyrell had once nearly burned Patcher's market to the a crisp. Patcher walks over to the group and is enraged to find Tyrell there. He refuses to serve them. But eventually, after negotiating with Patcher and saying that Tyrell will keep his cool. He agrees to serve them. They then head up to the Psynergy Training Area, a challenge for people and children to test their psynergies by doing a series of challenges based upon the experiences of the Warriors of Vale. They do these challenges easily and gain the prize. A pass to get into the Konpa Ruins. They exit the refugee town and head towards the lumberjack camp lead by a man named Carver. They arrive at Carver's Camp to find a massive Psynergy Vortex in the middle of the Camp. A boy is hanging onto the edge of a broken bridge that lead to Bilibin which lead to Morgal. They save the boy and eventually the vortex shrinks, but they are then shocked by the news that the bridge, which was now broken, was the only direct way to get to Morgal. Suddenly another villager tells them that Kraden came along not so long ago, saw the wreckage of the bridge and told the villager that when a group of adept come by, to send them to the Konpa Ruins, the very ruins that they gained the pass to after completing the training grounds. They proceed towards the ruins and brave it's challenges. They find a book of ancient glyphs and eventually wander into a deeper part of the ruins, they go outside and find a secret chamber, in it is a crystal which allows Earth Adepts to use the Grip Psynergy! They take the treasure and find their way into the deepest part of the ruins. There they find a ginormous psynergy vortex, a mysterious machine, and the Scholar Kraden with his two apprentices, Reif and Nowell, Water Adepts and the children of Mia! They call out to Kraden who is pleased to see them. But then three mysterious scouts appear behind Matthew's team and attack them. The team fight off the scouts but in the confusion Reif is captured by two mysterious soldiers, who seem to be leading the scouts. They promise to drop off Reif at the North or South exit, forcing the group to split up! Kraden seems to know the voice of one, a blue-haired man in a mask. The soldiers exit the cave by elevator. Matthew's team and Kraden split up quickly, not wanting to leave Reif to the wolves. The team head towards the south exit, there they find one of the two soldiers, he seals the cave entrance meaning they cannot go back! Then he disappears. The team find Reif at the crossroads at the Southern exit. He agrees to help them get to Morgal. Saying that when travelling with Kraden they found a way to get there! Now with a new team member, the adepts continue with their quest!_

I smile. These people must be a mixture of mad and strong. I am beginning to like these Sagas.  
"Have you bought that?" I ask, Jason smiles and nods. I do a mental leap of joy as I can't wait for Tom and Jason to embarrass Matthew and his friends. It will be funny.  
"Come on, let's get some rest." Jason says. "I want to get to the Cabin tomorrow." We all nod and head towards our quarters. We sleep long and well,

* * *

_**The Next**_** _Day_**

* * *

I wake feeling refreshed. I wake Carmen up and then knock on the boys' room door.  
"Guys. Wakey wakey." I hear a groan, I sneeze and a thump. I can only imagine what has just happened. Jason opens the door in his pyjamas and fuzzy slippers on the wrong feet and I can see what has just happened; Tom, woke up, sneezed and fell out of his bunk. I laugh at the scene before me. Jason scowls at me and Tom simply groans. I smile sweetly and tell them that when they are ready me and Carmen will be in the Mess Hall. Jason scowls again and I grin cutely before walking back to my room. I'm starting to like those two!

* * *

We set out later - Jason and Tom still half asleep. Me and Carmen take the lead. We can see a small town when I hear a sudden crackling.  
"Shhhhh!" I whisper. "Listen." The others are quiet and the crackling can be heard clearly. We all frown and decide to go and investigate.  
We find the source.  
A psynergy vortex.  
And - guess who? - Ten Tuaparang soldiers.  
We watch from a distance, Tom and Carmen create a cloud of steam to hide us. The soldiers fire bolts from their crossbows at the vortex, as they do this, the vortex enlarges. They get it very big and then we see a yellow dart being fired at the vortex from a place that we can't see. This shrinks the vortex. _Did that happen?_ I ask myself. _It must have. _I think. The steam isn't too thick to distort vision for us. They seem happy and start walking away. Carmen mouths something to us; _3...2...1... Charge!  
_We charge.

We cast Psynergy like mad, burning them only to freeze them again. Tossing them into the sky to be shot down by rocks. Our Djinni go wild; Viridi, Striker, Spray and Vulcan in the lead. We are healed and the soldiers destroyed. It is done, they are dead and there are no others.  
Or so we think.  
Suddenly we feel a force whizz past us, we turn and see four Tuaps.  
And a Werewolf.  
I scream, Werewolves are my biggest fear. I panic and hit the nearest warrior on the head. This annoys him and he attacks me, I put my Ankh above my head and shout "Nereid!" The sea goddess wipes out the soldier with a wave. Tom summons Jupiter and Megara, Carmen summons Zagan and Jason Summons Ramses. The Wolf is the only one left. Jason shoots and it grabs the arrow. Then it throws it at me. It lands in my hand, I drop my Ankh and it charges. I close my eyes and hope that my death is quick. But there is no death. My eyes open and Tom is flying towards the Wolf, chasing it in fact - it is running. Tom is encased in purple light. He catches the Wolf and grabs it.  
"JUPITER BOOM!" He roars - something that Tom does not do often. The Wolf is tossed into the air where it is struck by harsh lightning. It is then propelled to the floor. Getting repetitively slammed against the cold hard ground. It gets struck by lightning again and I realise that the power is coming from Tom, who is now on the floor, still shining bright. I watch in amazement as he raises his arms above his head, lightning gathers above him and he throws it at the Wolf. The Wolf is dead and cold, I felt its life being knocked out. Tom stops sparkling and stumbles forwards, using his staff to catch him and keep him upright. I rush over and hug him.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I scream, then remembering his condition I let go of him. He is smiling and blushing. I blush too. Quickly I take a Psy Crystal out of my pack and give it to Tom, I cast Ply as well. He looks better and a realise that Jason and Carmen are inspecting the bodies of the soldiers. The Wolf reverts to human form and we see that it too was a Tuap. They are picking through a soldier's stuff when I stop them.  
"You insensitive jerks! Have you no respect for the dead?" I shriek. They look up and blush.  
"Lucy -" Jason begins, I interrupt him.  
"I cannot believe that you are taking things from a dead man! I know they tried to kill us but they are still people!" I rage.  
"Lucy! We are trying to find those yellow darts! You saw their effect on the vortex! Hush!" Carmen yells, I suddenly feel stupid and childish. Of course, that's what they're doing. Jason is an Earth Adept so he would have felt all of those lives snuffed out, not just the ones that radiated psynergy who were near him. Tom puts his hand on my shoulder, for comfort or to steady himself I am not sure, but I am glad of his calming presence.  
"We will bury them. We just need to undo their evil first." He says soothingly. I nod. Mentally I make a vow to stop calling him awkward - he did save my life.

* * *

We eventually find all of the darts. Jason digs a large hole with psynergy and we place the bodies in there. He covers them up with dirt and we place a small stone shaped like a moon on the mound. I grab Carmen's hand and she squeezes it. I can't handle death, it opposes me - a healer. It seems wrong to let someone die when they can be saved. I shake my head, they were evil people who would have killed us and countless others if we hadn't killed them. It still seems wrong but this thought helps me cope a bit. I walk over to Tom.  
"Hey Tom. You know that thing you did earlier, the Jupiter Boom thing?" I ask  
"Yes I do. It gave me a crappy headache." He answers, holding his head as if remembering the pain. "You think it's a psynergy don't you Luce?" He says. I nod. It showed similarities with Venus Burst, and Tom felt better after he used a Psy Crystal. "I can confirm that theory for you now. I can feel it's power in the back of my mind, tempting me with its strength." I speak.  
"You and Jason are both special, do you think it has anything to do with your heritage and environment?" He considers this. His parents are Felix and Sheba and he grew up by the Mars Lighthouse. It was totally possible. He shrugs.  
"Who knows? Come on, those two seem ready." He says, I follow him to Jason and Carmen. They hand us both a quiver of about 20 darts.  
"Okay guys, we've split these darts equally. On the count of three I want you to throw a dart at the vortex. Okay?" Jason explains, we both nod and face the vortex.  
"One, two, three fire!" Carmen bellows. We each throw a dart and the vortex shrinks to about half of it's size. I do an air punch. It's working! We each throw two more darts and the vortex is gone. We all jump for joy.  
"Yes!" Carmen exclaims. We now have a weapon against vortexes, and possibly the Mourning Moon.  
"Come on guys." I say, heading towards Wave "If we leave now we might make it to Patcher's in time for supper!" We all get on our horses and go.

* * *

_**A.N: **Extra long chapter for you! 4500 words not counting the Author's Note. I love this story. Again I apologise for keeping you waiting. Here are the comments;_

_Anonymous: Thanks for your compliments, I try my hardest. Lucy is my fave too._

_Me: Lucy is my main comedy source, she also supplies emotion. She's weird. Spray is supposed to be cockney, Lucy is just plain funny. Dawn Saga was there. I try hard to make the story funny. You were kinda right about the Venus Burst thing. Is it okay that I took your spirit idea?_

_T and P: Thanks for the praise, the code was hard to work out but I managed, some more code here in this update for you. :) I don't like just using enter, it annoys me. Sorry!_

_Vampirewerewolf1: Viridi is Latin for green which is probably where they got it from. Jason is embarrassing Matt. I'm sure that the Dawn Warriors wouldn't want people to know that they kind of started the Eclipse._

_Tutien99: X-Didn't review :'(-X (boo!)_

_Onesiepenguin/Syrupface (Whichever): I would love it if you used your review to comment on the story instead of using it to promote your story, which I will be doing. Then you wouldn't have to PM me your comment (can you call wanting Lucy to narrate a comment?) Either way  
1) You got Lucy narrating  
2) Use reviews for comments!  
3) Comments are about the chapter, not who you want narrating the next chapter (you can add that but after the comments)  
_

_Like I just said. Please only review if you have a comment, not a want or promotion. You can only review once per chapter so use it wisely. By all means say that you want a hippo in the next comment or recommend a Beta Reader or Story but only **after**you comment._

_Links:_

_Contest  
s/9261906/1/Contest_

_Celestial Secrets  
s/9187228/1/Celestial-Secrets_

_Bye! :)_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hi guys, Chapter 9 will soon be on its way. I am currently betareading for an author called ArrowStriker (Story is Trails of the Dragonborn: Stormcloak's Revenge. An elder scrolls skyrim fic.) and writing more of 'Contest'. OnesiePenguin will soon be releasing a skyrim fic called "The fire in my hands". If none of this interests you, you can go on my profile and take my poll. Summer holiday is coming up soon (Yay!) so expect new chapters often. Bye!**_

_**DO NOT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER YET. DOING SO WILL PREVENT YOU FROM REVIEWING WHEN THE REAL CHAPTER COMES OUT. :)**_


End file.
